


Marinette and the Lost Temple

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guardian!Marinette, Kwami Swap, Marinette March, but in the best way, marinette and master fu brotp, marinette and plagg shenanigans, marinette being a badass, the end of this fic will hurt your soul, timey-wimey bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: When Marinette takes a family trip to China, Master Fu gives her specific instructions to the location site of the old temple of the Order of the Guardians. With Plagg in tow, Marinette discovers a secret in the ruins that changes her life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Marinette March, bitches! And we are embarking on a new adventure to appreciate our girl! No ships just Marinette going on a journey of self-discovery! I'm super excited for this one! It's gonna rip your heart out, but don't worry I'll sew it back together. ;) This chapter encompasses days 27 and 31 of Marinette March on tumblr which are Dear Diary and Kwami Swap respectively.

Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I have so much to tell you about! Right now, I’m on a plane to China with maman to visit our family, and I’ve been given a special mission by Master Fu while I’m traveling! Now, I know what you’re thinking: How am I able to travel seeing that I’m Ladybug? Don’t worry, we made special arrangements. See, it all happened like this…_

“Master?” Marinette called, poking her head through the door to his shop.

“Ah, Marinette, what fortuitous timing,” he said, perking up as she entered and holding up a jar. “Can you open this for me?”

Marinette smiled, a hint of amusement in her eye as she twisted the lid off easily.

“Thank you very much,” he said, eagerly biting into a pickle with a crunch. “Now, what is on your mind?”

“Well,” she said, taking a seat on the mattress and pressing her palms between her thighs. “I have a bit of a dilemma.”

“Have you lost your Miraculous?” Master Fu tensed, but Tikki flew out of her purse with a laugh.

“No, my Miraculous is safe, but there is still a bit of a problem…” she exchanged looks with Tikki and pursed her lips. “My mom wants to take me on a trip with her to visit our family in China.”

Master Fu froze briefly, seeming as if he’d realized something before he pressed his lips into a line and stroked his beard.

“Ah, you are torn because you cannot fulfill your Ladybug duties while away,” he nodded in understanding.

“Tikki and I have already come up with a solution, if you think it’s okay. If not then I’m sure I could come up with an excuse to stay home with my dad,” she said, holding up assuring hands.

“What is it that you propose?” He quirked a brow.

“Well, a few months ago, Chat Noir and I swapped Miraculouses, and I was thinking that maybe we could do it again for the time being,” she said, tapping her index fingers together. “Tikki will stay here with Chat Noir to purify any akumas, and I’ll take Plagg with me to China. Just for a week!”

“It’s a viable option, but do you really think that Chat Noir can manage on his own?” Master Fu said pointedly.

“I trust him,” she nodded then, averting her gaze, winced sheepishly, “but just in case would it be alright if I left Trixx and Wayzz with Rena Rouge and Carapace?”

Master Fu smirked, standing up and retrieving the Miracle Box from its hiding place and opening it up to her. He removed his own Miraculous and offered it to her as she took the fox necklace.

“Thank you, Master!” She said, perking up considerably.

“As repayment, there is something that I want you to do for me in China,” he said, and Marinette tilted her head to one side.

“What is it?” She asked as he dug through a drawer for a notepad and pen.

“There is somewhere that I would like you to go. Consider it a special mission,” he said as he scribbled instructions down.

“Oh? Where?” She inquired, interested piqued.

“You’ll find out when you get there,” he said, tearing the page and passing it to her. “Plagg should be able to help you find it if he remembers.”

She surveyed the note with pursed lips for a moment before tucking it away in her purse with the other Miraculouses and heading for the door.

“Thanks again, Master Fu,” she called over her shoulder.

“No problem. Oh, and, Marinette?” She paused in the doorway and quirked a brow. “Have a good trip. I’ll see you when you get home.”

She smiled and nodded before disappearing out the door, and Master Fu sat back on the mat thoughtfully.

“So, the time has finally come,” he said to himself with a sigh. “Good luck, Marinette.”

***

_Alya and Nino were more than happy to step up and help Chat of course, I only hope that they can look away from each other during the battle long enough to help out. Those two are inseparable lately since I revealed their identities, so it was easy enough to track them down._

“Am I interrupting?”

Alya and Nino jerked away from each other, eyes wide until they realized who was standing in Alya’s balcony doorway.

“Ladybug!”

“I need to ask you two for a favor,” she said, stepping into the room and placing her hands on her hips. “Consider it a special mission.”

“Sure thing, dudette,” Nino tipped his hat.

“Yeah, anything you need!” Alya echoed, perking up as Ladybug tossed them their Miraculous boxes.

“I have to go out of town for some secret uncover work, and I need you two to assist Chat Noir while I’m gone. I’m leaving him my Miraculous in case an akuma attacks, but he won’t be able to do it alone. Can I count on you two?”

“Totally!” Alya nodded, fastening her necklace.

“We won’t let you down,” Nino said confidently, and Ladybug’s face softened into a proud smile.

“Thanks, you two. I’m glad I can always rely on you,” she said, backing toward the balcony and tossing her yoyo across the street. “I’ll retrieve your Miraculouses when I get back. I’m counting on you!”

_I’m really happy for them, but also a little jealous because I wish that Adrien and I could be like that. Then we could all go on double dates to the movies, but I feel like I’d accidentally spill my drink in his lap and ruin the mood. Truthfully, I have a long way to go before I’m ready to be in a relationship with Adrien. Besides, he loves Kagami right now anyway, so I have to keep trying to get him to notice me. Then one day we can get that house and three kids and a hamster named-_

Her pen skidded as the plane hit turbulence, and she held onto her seat until it passed.

_Anyway, Chat Noir didn’t take the news as well, but I guess that was to be expected. He really is in love with me which is incredibly sweet, but my heart will always belong to Adrien._

“You’re leaving?” Chat gasped, mask furrowing and lips pursing into a pout. “How long will you be gone?”

“Just a week,” she said reassuringly, but he threw his head back with a whine.

“I can’t see you for a whole _week_?” He said incredulously.

“You’ll be fine. Rena Rouge and Carapace are gonna help you,” she said, patting his shoulder.

“But I won’t get to see _you_ for a _whole week_ ,” he reiterated, and she chuckled in amusement.

“I’ll bring you back a souvenir, how about that?” She promised, ducking around the corner of the building. “Ready?”

Chat puffed his cheeks grumpily but turned around his corner as well. In a flash of light, they dropped their transformations and passed their respective jewels to their partner.

“I’ll see you when I get back, chaton,” she said sincerely, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I miss you already.”

_Chat Noir is always so dramatic, but I suppose he has nothing on his kwami._

She paused her writing to peek into her purse where the lazy bones was sleeping. Like owner, like kwami she supposed.

_Those two really are a perfect pair, always full of silliness. In fact, Plagg gave me a bit of trouble the night before while I was trying to finish packing._

“My, my what’s in here?” Plagg asked, lifting the lid of Marinette’s secret gift chest, and she raced over to shut it, cheeks pink.

“Don’t snoop around! You’re a guest, remember?” She scolded, but Plagg was already floating across the room to get into something else.

“You sure do have a lot of pictures of this boy on your wall. Someone got a crush?” he remarked, looking a little too smug as he batted his eyelashes, and Marinette puffed out her cheeks.

“None of your business,” she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well, he looks like a bit of a flake to me.”

“Take that back! Adrien is the nicest, most incredible and handsome-” she stopped short under Plagg’s taunting smirk, turning away once more to hide her blush. “Don’t tell Chat Noir.”

“My lips are sealed…at a cost.”

“What do you want?” She quirked a brow, and he rubbed his greedy hands together with a cackle.

_That mangy cat burned a hole in my allowance buying cheese._

Part of her missed Tikki, but she knew leaving her behind was for the best. Paris needed someone to purify the akumas, and she needed to find whatever it was that Master Fu wanted her to see.

_I’m excited to see my family, but also kind of nervous. We haven’t visited since I was really little, and I barely speak any Chinese. Hopefully they like me…I’ll update you as soon as I can. Bye for now, diary._

She closed the cover and leaned her head back with a contented sigh. She hoped that Chat Noir would be okay back in Paris. Of course, she trusted him, but she still worried and had to keep telling herself that everything would be fine. If Master Fu approved then surely things would all work out. She fished out the note he’d given her and read over it once more with a creased brow wondering what it could be.

“What’s that, dear?” Her mother asked, lowering her book, and Marinette folded the note back quickly.

“Oh, nothing, just an old note from school I found in my bag,” she said with a nervous grin.

“Well, you should try to get some sleep. It’s still going to be a while before we land,” Sabine advised.

“Kay,” she tucked the note back into her front pocket and shifted to recline her seat a little.

“Good night, sweetie,” Sabine leaned over to kiss her cheek. “We’ll be in China when you wake up.”

“Night, maman.”

Several hours later, her mother shook her shoulder, and she sat up, blinking against the sunlight. Sabine pointed out the window with a smile, and Marinette perked up, pressing her hands on either side to peer out.

“Welcome to China, sweetie.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Do you know what you have to do?”

Plagg lounged on his side on Master Fu’s mattress next to a large plate of cheese. He caressed a wedge tenderly before stuffing it down his gullet and shrugging.

“You want me to take the kid to the old temple grounds,” he said around a mouthful before swallowing.

“Yes, but not right away,” Master Fu corrected. “Let her enjoy her vacation a little. I fear that what happens there might impact the rest of her visit.”

“You humans are so fickle,” Plagg said, patting his swollen belly with a belch. “So easily influenced by your emotions.”

“I have often wondered if I would get to see her through this journey, and the time has finally come,” Master Fu traced his fingers over a small lanyard fondly. “I only hope she can forgive me.”

“For what?”

“For what I did all those years ago,” Fu said somberly, tucking the charm back into its box. “The time has finally come for her to learn.”

“Do you really think it’s going to change her opinion of you that much?” Master Fu flicked his gaze to meet Plagg’s, and the kwami’s ears flattened.

“I think it’s going to break her heart.”

***

“Ah, Sabine, Marinette!” Aunt Jie smiled as they approached from the terminal, stretching her arms out to embrace her sister. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“I’ve missed you,” her mother hummed before pulling away and placing her hand on the small of Marinette’s back.

“Don’t tell me this is Marinette? She’s gotten so big since you last visited,” Aunt Jie gasped, placing a hand over her throat.

“Hi,” Marinette waved shyly, tugging at her blazer.

“You resemble your mother a lot, Marinette,” Aunt Jie said with a proud smile. “How old are you now?”

“14,” Marinette replied.

“Time flies,” Sabine chuckled, and Aunt Jie cupped Marinette’s cheek fondly before turning and gesturing them to the stairs.

“Baggage claim is this way,” she said, and Marinette fell in line behind her mother.

“Are we there yet? I’m hungry,” Plagg poked his head out of Marinette’s purse with a groan, and Marinette quickly clamped her hand over him.

“Did you say something, dear?” Sabine asked, turning over her shoulder.

“I, uh, I’m hungry. Are we going to stop and eat soon?” Marinette said, fastening the clasp on her purse.

“Mom has prepared a meal for us at home. We wanted to welcome you both properly and give Marinette a taste of her heritage,” Aunt Jie said, and Marinette nodded appreciatively, shooting a glare at Plagg through her purse when they both turned back around.

She wondered if Plagg caused this many problems for Chat Noir as well, or if he was just acting out for her. They were going to have a long chat later about staying out of sight. Hopefully the Camembert Master Fu and Chat Noir arranged for him would arrive soon.

After claiming their baggage, her aunt drove them to their family home in a small town just outside the city, and Marinette gazed out the window in awe at all of the unfamiliar sights. When they pulled up to the house, several people stood on the front porch waiting, and she felt her stomach flip as Aunt Jie shut off the engine.

“We’re here,” she said, smiling over her shoulder at Marinette in the back seat.

A small old woman appeared in the doorway as they climbed from the car, and Marinette followed her mother's lead, bowing respectfully. Her grandmother smiled, carefully stepping from the porch as they paced to meet her halfway.

“Hello, mother,” Sabine said in Chinese, one of the few phrases Marinette knew.

“Um, ni hao!” Marinette said, cheeks flushing.

“Bonjour, Marinette. It's good to see you,” her grandmother greeted in perfect French which made sense considering she was half French herself and had grown up in Paris.

“My beautiful, Sabine!” Grandpa Cheng called from the porch.

“Come inside, we've prepared lunch. You two must be hungry,” Grandma Cheng urged, and Marinette followed behind her mother like a baby duckling.

“How was your flight?”

Marinette let her mother do most of the talking as they entered their family estate, and Marinette heard the distant caw of a rooster. She knew her family owned a little land, but she hadn't anticipated so much room and found herself wishing they lived in the city instead of the countryside. So much open space made her feel exposed and vulnerable, and she curled her shoulders a little as they made their way to the dining room.

“You should show Marinette the garden after lunch, mom. Sabine tells me she has quite the green thumb,” Aunt Jie suggested while they ate.

“Ah, yes, I can show her, her tree,” Grandma Cheng nodded, and Marinette tilted her head to one side.

“My tree?”

“Your grandmother planted an apple tree in the garden the day you were born,” Aunt Jie explained. “She believes that if she takes care of it that you will be healthy.”

“It is my way of keeping in touch. I know that if the tree is flourishing then so is Marinette,” Grandma Cheng said, retrieving an apple from the bowl in the center of the table. “She has produced well this year, so I see that you have had a prosperous year.”

“It's been...exciting,” Marinette said thinking back to the first day of school with a wince, shoving a piece of shrimp into her purse when no one was looking.

“Marinette won a design contest held by her favorite designer, and his son modeled her hat at a fashion show,” Sabine explained proudly, and her grandmother nodded knowingly.

“I sensed greatness in her from the very moment I planted that tree,” Grandma Cheng gave her hand a squeeze, and Marinette smiled, a sense of pride swirling in her chest.

After lunch, Marinette accompanied her grandmother out to the garden while Sabine and Aunt Jie caught up. Things were much quieter there allowing her to hear the rustle of leaves when the wind blew or the songs of birds as they flitted from branch to branch. Everything was so tranquil, and the once daunting silence now brought her a sense of calm she never got in the city.

“I see why you live out here now,” she remarked, leaning her head back to let the sun kiss her cheeks.

“City life is exciting, but in my old age I find it a bit _too_ exciting,” Grandma Cheng said. “Your grandfather and I used to love Paris. It was our home, but when his parents grew ill, we knew this was where we needed to be. Now I can't picture being anywhere else.”

“It's beautiful here. I've never seen so much green before,” Marinette gazed around at all of the trees and crops growing in their vegetable garden until her eyes settled on a small tree set apart from the rest.

“This is my Marinette,” Grandma Cheng said, running her hand along the bark. “I've noticed her losing more leaves than usual lately which isn't common this time of year. You are under a lot of stress.”

Marinette bit back a wince. It wasn't like she could tell her that she spent a lot of time fighting supervillains and juggling school, but Marinette sensed that her grandmother could tell something was going on in her life.

“I just stay busy, that's all,” she shrugged.

“I can tell you have a great responsibility on your shoulders, but I know that you will overcome it. You are strong,” Grandma Cheng said, and Marinette stared up into the leaves with a small smile.

“Thanks, Grandma.”

“Why don't you take a walk around? I find that a bit of fresh air helps clear my head,” she suggested, turning back to the house. “I'll put on some tea for you when you come back inside.”

“Okay.” Marinette waited until she was out of sight before treading down the small path to the stream, and Plagg emerged from her purse.

“Your grandma is a wise woman,” he said, stretching his limbs. “That shrimp she made was almost as tasty as Camembert.”

“We need to figure out a way to sneak off to find that place Master Fu wants me to go,” Marinette said, retrieving the slip of paper and reading it once more. “We may have to sneak out tonight after everyone goes to bed.”

“Ugh, we just got here! Can't we take a break for a while? This is a vacation after all,” Plagg whined.

“Master Fu instructed me to go here, and he wouldn't have done that if it weren't important. The sooner we go, the better,” Marinette said, tucking it back into her purse decidedly.

“Oh, c'mon. Don't you ever take a break?” Plagg said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your grandma just told you that you should destress, so why not rest up for a few days before you go? Need I remind you, you don't even know what _it_ is. You may need all of your strength.”

“You think it's something dangerous?” Marinette shrank a little.

“I'm not saying it _isn't_ dangerous,” Plagg shrugged.

“Are you only telling me that so you can lay around and do nothing for a few days?” Marinette quirked a brow.

“I'm insulted that you would even suggest such a thing!” Plagg scoffed. “But...considering you do save Paris every day, don't you want a break?”

“Well…” Marinette curled her shoulders.

“The thing that Master Fu wants you to see has been there for centuries, and it will still be there in a few days. Trust me, I was there when it was built,” Plagg said, placing a small paw on her shoulder. “You need to unwind.”

“I guess a couple days couldn't hurt...It gives me time to find my way around,” she tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Fine. We'll relax for a few days, but don't think you're just gonna get to lay around and do nothing, lazy bones. If it is something dangerous then I need to prepare for it.”

“You're the worst person to vacation with,” Plagg griped, floating back down to her purse, and Marinette puffed out her cheeks before storming up the bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof March is already almost over. Time to start cranking this one out XD I've got a lot to work on over the next month, so I'm putting MDCSP on hold until May when I am hoping to be done with this fic as well as Adrinette April. Hope you all don't hate me too much :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Is this really all you’re going to do on this vacation?” Plagg’s voice in her ear startled her into dropping her shovel as he peeked out of one of her pigtails. “You’re just digging in the dirt all day.”

“I’m spending time with my grandmother,” she hissed, casting a nervous glance across the garden to where Grandma Cheng was clipping damaged leaves from her pepper plants. “And we’re not just ‘digging’ it’s called gardening.”

“It’s boring! When are we gonna do something fun?” Plagg whined.

“You told me yesterday to relax, and I happen to find gardening very relaxing,” she said matter-of-factly, retrieving her phone when it dinged in her bag. “Ah, here’s something that should cheer you up. Grandma, I’m gonna take a break and go explore town a little.”

“Alright. We can pick back up this evening when it cools off again,” Grandma Cheng said, waving her on as Marinette removed her gloves.

“Where are we going?” Plagg asked as she cleaned up, and a small smile curled on her lips.

“You’ll see,” she winked. “Mama, I’m gonna go walk around town and mail some post cards to my friends.”

“Okay, sweetie. Lunch should be ready when you get back,” Sabine said as she trotted for the door.

“Is this field trip going to _actually_ be fun, or are you just saying that so I’ll come along?” Plagg poked his head out as they biked up the dirt road.

“As if you have a choice,” Marinette laughed. “I think you’ll find it pretty enjoyable.”

The post-office was only a few minutes away, and she leaned the bike against the side of the building before heading inside. She passed the man at the counter a card that Master Fu had written for her, and he disappeared into the back, returning a few moments later with a box. Marinette thanked him awkwardly before shuffling back outside. Stuffing the box inside her basket, she rode a short ways up the road to a secluded bench along the street to open her gift. Plagg poked his head out the moment she broke the tape, sniffing excitedly.

“Could it be? My precious Camembert!” He flitted from her hair into the box as she retrieved a folded letter taped inside.

 _Dear Bugaboo-_ She rolled her eyes.

_Here is a portion of Plagg’s Camembert stash. To prevent him from greedily eating his entire allowance for the week in one sitting, I’ve arranged for packages to be delivered each day of your trip. I hope you have a purrfect vacation, and I eagerly await your return to Paris._

_With Love,_

_Your dearest Chat Noir_

_P.S. Don’t go falling for anyone! I am your one and only soulmate._

“That cat is so full of himself,” she sighed, flipping the letter over. “Nice stationary though, and he has surprisingly excellent penmanship. I wonder how he can afford so much Camembert.”

“His family is super rich,” Plagg said around a mouthful. “I really do have it made.”

“Hey, no personal details!” She covered her ears with a scowl.

“Lots of people are super rich, it doesn’t prove anything,” Plagg waved it away. “Personal details would be telling that his phone is full of pictures of Ladybug.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” She sighed, leaning against her fist. “That cat is so obsessed.”

“It’s hardly different from your wall of photos of that model boy,” Plagg said pointedly with a belch, patting his swollen belly.

“Okay, but that’s-” she started, but when Plagg cocked a brow, she deflated. “Touché.”

“You’re both lovesick, and personally, I find it revolting,” he stuck out his tongue, and Marinette suppressed a giggle.

“C’mon, let’s ride around and see the sights a little,” Marinette prodded him with her finger.

“Eh, you’ve seen one tree and rustic building, you’ve seen them all. I’m gonna take a nap in your bag,” Plagg squirmed away and phased through the box down into her purse, and Marinette rolled her eyes before standing up and loading her bike.

The countryside really was beautiful, but it did make her a little homesick. She hoped that everything was going okay in Paris…

***

“Tikki, can I ask you something?”

Adrien leaned against his fist glumly, swiveling side to side in his chair as he turned a Chinese notecard over in one hand. The small kwami floated over from the bed where she was reading and came to rest next to his stack of cards with a prompting smile.

“Do I have any chance with Ladybug?” He asked, and Tikki averted her gaze. “I keep hoping that she’ll fall for me, but it seems like she’s just getting more and more fed up with me lately.”

“Well, you do tend to flirt during important battles,” Tikki said pointedly.

“I know, but if I don’t flirt during the fight then I don’t get another chance. She always rushes off as soon as the battle is finished. We barely have time to talk,” he said leaning back in his chair with a pout. “Does she ever talk about me?”

“Well,” Tikki rubbed the back of her head, and Adrien deflated. “Ladybug takes her job very seriously, and I think she feels like you don’t take it seriously when you crack jokes and flirt all the time. If you want to win her over then just show her that you’re serious and focus on being her partner, not her boyfriend.”

“It’s not that I don’t take our job seriously, I just…she makes me a little crazy. She’s so smart and incredible, and I just want her to look at me,” he sighed.

“You really do love her,” Tikki remarked, and Adrien’s cheeks flushed.

“She’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever met,” he rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile.

“Just be patient and don’t push. Show her that you can be soft and caring too, and don’t blame her if she doesn’t reciprocate,” Tikki advised. “Doing so is only going to push her away from you.”

“You’re right, Tikki,” Adrien said, shifting his gaze to his lap. “I guess I’m just not good at this stuff.”

“You’re young and learning. Just think of it this way, there are probably people in your life looking at you the way you look at her who feel the same way you do right now,” Tikki said. “The boy Ladybug loves doesn’t see her civilian self either, but she can’t help her feelings any more than you can.”

“What kind of boy could be so blind? How could anyone ignore the most amazing girl in the world?” Adrien scoffed in annoyance, and Tikki averted her gaze.

“Just lay off the heavy flirting during akuma battles, and be patient. I’m sure she will be far less annoyed with you,” Tikki said before hovering back over to her book.

She’d been alive since the creation of the universe, but truthfully, it took every ounce of her will power not to bury her face and scream. Hopefully Marinette’s journey would speed up their fight with Hawkmoth, so they could hurry up and reveal themselves. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

***

Marinette’s vacation was going swimmingly.

She and her grandmother were getting along, the scenery was giving her all kinds of inspiration for new designs, and for the first time in a long time, she was able to relax. Every morning she woke up and checked the news in Paris to ensure that things were going okay and was relieved each time her partners defeated another akuma themselves. Chat continued to include love letters in each box of cheese he sent for Plagg, but she didn’t mind it so much. It gave her a laugh each time and reminded her of home.

But time was running out, and she still had Master Fu’s request to fulfill. With only a couple days left on her trip, she knew that she would have to make the journey soon.

“Plagg?” She prodded him awake one evening after her shower.

“What?” The black cat moaned groggily.

“We need to come up with a plan to find Fu’s place soon,” she whispered, and Plagg sat up with a yawn.

“Oh yeah, that,” he said, stretching his limbs. “I almost forgot.”

“I’ve relaxed enough, we should go tomorrow,” she insisted, and to her surprise, Plagg didn’t argue.

“We’ll go after breakfast. Tell your family you’re going on a nature walk through that trail your aunt mentioned to get some inspiration for your designs. I’ll take you to the place,” he said with a seriousness she’d never seen from him before, but just as quickly as it had come, it faded. “Got any Camembert left?”

“Not until tomorrow,” Marinette rolled her eyes as a knock sounded on the door. “Come in!”

Plagg darted under the pillows as Grandma Cheng poked her head in.

“I brought you some tea to relax you before bed,” she explained, setting the tray on the old vanity and preparing a cup. “Have you been enjoying your stay?”

“I have,” Marinette said, accepting the cup and taking a sip.

“I know it’s not as exciting as the city, but I’ve loved spending time with you,” she set the pot down and picked up an intricately carved brush. “May I?”

Marinette nodded, turning her back as her grandmother ran the brush through her wet hair, gently combing through tangles.

“Your mother used to love having her hair brushed when she was little. Every night she would come sit in my lap, and I’d brush her hair until she fell asleep,” she said with a small smile. “I see a lot of her in you, and not just in your pretty face.”

“Maman used to brush my hair too. She’d tell me stories about visiting her grandparents in China,” Marinette said, closing her eyes. “Sometimes I wish I could be closer to my Chinese heritage.”

“You are still young, my dear, it is never too late to learn,” Marinette smiled at that, breathing deeply as her grandmother’s hands worked through her hair. She felt like a little girl again, listening to stories before bed.

The next day, Marinette packed a bag in preparation for her journey, silently hoping that no one questioned her too much.

“Marinette.” She jumped at the sound of her own name, spinning around to find her grandmother standing in the doorway. “I’ve been saving something for you for quite some time.”

Marinette tilted her head to the side as her grandmother laid a dark pink cheongsam on the bed.

“It was your mother’s when she was your age. Your great-grandmother sent it as a gift for her birthday. Why don’t you try it on?”

Marinette’s heart lurched, a warm smile curling on her lips as her grandmother helped her into it. She paced over to the mirror and turned side to side to see every angle. It was beautiful, and she felt a sense of pride wearing it.

“Fits like a glove,” her grandmother said proudly. “Normally we only wear them on special occasions, but you should wear it today.”

“Are you sure? I was planning to go on that nature walk Aunt Jie told me about,” Marinette ran her hands along one of her pigtails. “I’m such a klutz, I would hate to ruin it.”

“I’m sure you will be fine. I’ll pack you a lunch in case you get hungry along the way. You’ve got a long road ahead of you,” Grandma Cheng cupped her cheek before retreating from the room.

Marinette turned back to the mirror with a smile before pulling down her hair and tying it up into buns. When she emerged with her backpack, Grandma Cheng was wrapping a small lunch box for her.

“The dress looks so good on you, Marinette,” Aunt Jie remarked. “You really do resemble Sabine.”

“Thanks,” Marinette’s cheeks flushed.

“Try not to get lost,” her mother pulled her in for a hug.

“Don’t worry. I have my phone,” Marinette patted her purse.

“Have fun, sweetie!”

Marinette set out up the road, and after she’d put a considerable distance between them and the house, she dug out her instructions. Plagg floated out lazily as she read over them with pursed lips.

“What do you need these for? I know where we’re going,” he said, sticking his head through the paper.

“You said it had been a while since you’ve been there. Things may have changed,” she said pointedly, and Plagg pressed a paw to his chest.

“You don’t trust me!” He gasped accusingly. “After I’ve put my neck on the line for you, and this is the thanks I get? I am speechless.”

“No, no, it’s not that I just-” Plagg turned away stubbornly, and she sighed, tucking the note away and smiling. “Okay, Plagg. I trust you. Lead the way.”

“This way, if you don’t mind,” he instructed pointing in the direction of the woods. “Or was it that way…”

Plagg led her on a long, winding journey filled with lots of wrong turns and dead-ends. After an hour, she was beginning to suspect that he’d forgotten the way after all until his expression grew solemn.

“We’re getting close,” he said with a tone she’d never heard from him.

“We’ve been wandering around in the woods for a long time, and there hasn’t been anything but trees,” she said with a hint of skepticism.

“That’s because the place we are going is hidden by magic. Only those with a Miraculous can get in,” Plagg said, stopping short and causing Marinette to nearly bump into him. “We’re here.”

Marinette surveyed the overhanging trees with a creased brow as Plagg led the way forward, and as they traveled deeper down the grove, the scenery began to shift and change before her eyes, the ring on her finger glowing green.

“Welcome to the temple of the Order of the Guardians,” Plagg said, holding his arms out to encompass the remaining archway and stone slab. “What’s left of it anyway.”

“So, this is the temple that got destroyed because of Master Fu’s mistake?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, he really messed up,” Plagg said, placing his arms behind his head and crossing one leg over the other. “I’m starving after all that walking; did you bring any cheese?”

Marinette rolled her eyes and pulled her purse over her head, setting it down on a nearby stump.

“In there. I’m gonna look around a little, okay?” She said, glancing over her shoulder as Plagg dug out a wedge of Camembert.

“Sure thing,” he waved her on, watching as she cautiously crept forward, and in a flash of light, she disappeared the moment she stepped through the arch.

“Good luck, Marinette.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! We aren't even halfway through this story yet. There is still a lot to come ;) Hope you all enjoyed the Marinette and Plagg adventures, but I fear that this is the end of their time together, but don't worry she will find a familiar face on the other side of that arch in the next chapter. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette blinked up at the tall buildings surrounding her, jaw hanging slack. She rubbed her eyes to ensure that it wasn’t her imagination before turning to glance back at the archway.

“Plagg?” She called, but the path behind her was empty, the stump where she’d lain her purse now a tall tree. “Okay, I definitely hit my head. This is all a dream.”

As if to prove to herself, she reared back and kicked a rock, hopping on one foot with a yelp as pain shot up her leg. If she wasn’t dreaming then what was she? Or more likely, _when_ was she?

“You sure showed that rock,” she spun around to find a young boy walking along the fence, arms out to keep his balance. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“Uh, I’m…new?” Marinette said, tilting her head to one side. Something about him seemed familiar.

“You aren’t from around here, are you?” He asked, hopping down and clasping his hands behind his back as he looked her over. “I’ve never seen such fancy clothes.”

“I, uh, yes, I’m not from here,” she rubbed the back of her neck as his eyes bore into hers. “What?”

“I’ve never seen blue eyes before,” he remarked. “They’re neat.”

“Oh. Well, my dad is French-”

“You came all the way here from France?” He gasped. “That must have taken a long time.”

“Kind of…” She pursed her lips.

“Well, good thing the temple translates all languages or else we may not be able to understand each other. I don’t have the best marks in French,” he winced sheepishly. “What’s your name French-girl?”

“Marinette.”

“Nice to meet you, Marinette. My name is-”

“Fu!”

His spine stiffened, eyes widening in fear.

“I’m actually supposed to be in French class right now, oops,” he took her wrist and tugged. “Follow me! I know a back way.”

“Did he say your name was Fu?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised as he dragged her along the back wall of the garden behind a row of hedges.

“Yeah, why?” Fu tilted his head to one side, a confused expression she’d seen many times when she tried to explain memes to him.

“No reason,” she shook her head, plastering on a smile. “So, uh random trivia question for no particular reason- what year is it?”

“Do they not have calendars in France?” Fu chuckled. “It’s 1844.”

“Right. Of course, it is,” she nodded as Fu pushed open a window.

“This way,” he whispered, crawling in and offering a hand to help her up. “I’ll give you the top-secret tour.”

“Great, but um, is there anyway you could get me some clothes like yours? I don’t want to stick out,” she said, gesturing to his plain blue clothes as opposed to her ornate pink ones.

“Oh, sure. I sneak into the uniform room all the time. I spill food on my pants at least twice a week,” he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish wince.

“So, uh, Fu, what Miraculous do you have?” She asked conversationally as he led the way.

“Well, I like the dragon the most, but most of the time I get saddled with the monkey when we do exercises. I’m okay with any of them really except the turtle,” he said, peeking around a corner to ensure the coast was clear before motioning her onward. “I like being able to charge in, but the turtle just has a stupid shield.”

Marinette cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

“Is there a Miraculous you want to use most, Marinette?”

“Uh, well, I think I would be really good at being Ladybug,” she said, and Fu stopped short causing her to nearly stumble into him.

“Shh!” He clamped a hand over her mouth. “Don’t say that in front of the elders.”

“Why not?” She cocked a brow.

“They never let us use such powerful Miraculouses, and we are forbidden from asking about them,” he said, removing his hand. “If their power gets into the wrong hands, bad things could happen.”

“Oh, uh, then maybe the peacock?” She shrugged, averting her gaze, and Fu’s goofy demeanor returned.

“The peacock is cool,” he said with a nod before sliding open a door and gesturing her inside.

He shut the door quietly behind her and paced over to one of many cabinets, throwing it open and digging through a neat pile for a size that would fit.

“So, you don’t keep a single Miraculous to use here?” Marinette asked, pursing her lips.

“Nope. As guardians we must be versatile, so the elders keep the Miracle Box and only distribute the Miraculouses for training exercises,” he explained, tossing her a pair of shorts. “Try those.”

She glanced over at the standing screen and paced over to change behind it.

“Do the elders keep a Miraculous for themselves?” Marinette asked as a top flew over the screen and landed on her head.

“Well, they all have ones they prefer, but the Miraculouses are only to be used in times of great peril, so most of the time they just sit in the box unless we use them,” he said, scratching his stomach while he waited. “How much do you know about the Miraculouses?”

“Oh, not much,” she said quickly, fastening her shirt. “Just legends mostly…How do I look?”

“Uh,” Fu’s cheeks flushed as she stepped out and twirled around. “Great!”

Fu watched as she folded her mother’s cheongsam neatly and tucked it into her bag so as to not lose it. She seemed to notice his eyes on her and turned to him with a curious expression.

“What?” She placed her hands on her hips. “Did I put it on wrong?”

“No, no, you look fine. More than fine. You’re…really pretty,” he rubbed the back of his neck, and she stiffened.

“Oh. _Oh._ Oh…I-”

“What are you two doing in here?” A voice demanded, and Fu instantly bowed. “Fu, you’ve skipped class three times this week. Go sit in the garden and meditate with Elder Wei until we figure out your punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” he held his head low as he slinked past, and the man trained his eyes on Marinette.

“I haven’t seen you around before,” he remarked, eyes narrowing.

“I’m new,” she said with a wince as if she didn’t expect him to buy it.

He didn’t.

“We’ve already made our recruitment rounds for the year. How did you find this place?” He demanded, and she fished for an answer.

“Um, well, you see…Plagg brought me here,” she said quickly.

“Plagg?”

“Yes. The kwami of destruction, he snuck out of his box and-”

“How do you know of the Miracle Box?” He took a step toward her.

“Uh, he told me?” She shrugged, and the man grabbed her wrist, dragging her along to the headmaster’s office.

Once there, she was told to sit while several elders murmured amongst themselves. They occasionally threw her skeptical glances, and she balled up fistfuls of her clothes, heart hammering in her chest. If this was a dream, now would be a good time to wake up.

“Who are you?” One man asked finally as their group dispersed and trained their eyes on her.

“Uh…”

“She’s a spy! She was sent here to steal a Miraculous!” The man who’d caught her declared. “She knows about the Miracle Box!”

“I’m not a spy!” She insisted, taking a deep breath. “You want the truth? Fine. I’m from the future. I don’t know how or why I was sent here, but I’m here now.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying!” She curled her hands into fists. “In the future, your temple is destroyed, and Master Fu picks me to be Ladybug and fight an evil villain named Hawkmoth who is using the Moth Miraculous for evil.”

“Fu? A master? That boy can hardly button his shirt,” one elder snorted.

“That boy is going to be the only surviving member of the Order of the Guardians!” She shouted. “If you don’t believe me now then history is going to repeat itself.”

Something seemed to dawn on her as the elders exchanged skeptical looks.

“That’s why I was sent here. To prevent the temple from being destroyed,” she gasped, cupping her face.

“And how exactly is our temple destroyed?” One elder asked, quirking a brow.

“Well, it’s…” She started, tapping her chin. Master Fu hadn’t actually told her all the details now that she thought about it. Every time she brought it up, he just looked so sad, and he always told her she’d find out someday. She supposed that day was today.

Her lack of response seemed to amuse them.

“Do you know _when_ our temple is to be destroyed, oh great girl from the future?” One elder asked, and Marinette shifted.

“No. I don’t.”

“Do you know how it is destroyed?”

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “No.”

“Do you know who is responsible?” At that she winced, lowering her gaze to her lap.

“No.”

“Then how exactly do you expect us to believe you, miss future-Ladybug?”

“I don’t, but I am telling you the truth. If you want to save the temple then you’ll just have to trust me,” she said, and the elders exchanged eye rolls. The headmaster, however, simply watched quietly, stroking his beard in thought.

“I say we drown her in the lake for speaking blasphemy.”

“We could feed her to the dragons.”

“What is your decision, Master Feng?” One elder turned to him, and the headmaster tapped his chin in thought.

“Our temple is well-guarded by a magical barrier. Most of the outside world doesn’t even know we exist,” he said, standing up and pacing down the steps to stand before her. “I’d like to keep it that way, so until we have time to put your claims to the test, you will remain here under careful watch.” Marinette detected a playful glint in his eye. “Since you have so much faith in Fu, I am assigning you to him. You will attend classes with him so we can keep an eye on both of you. If he is to be our only hope, you’ll want to ensure that he attends.”

“Master, you’re letting her study with us?” Her captor gasped.

“Only those with a Miraculous can enter this temple,” Master Feng said, and Marinette glanced down at her finger where Plagg’s ring had disappeared. “If she got in, we can only assume that it wasn’t by accident.”

“She could be a spy!”

“Or she could be from the future, as she said,” the headmaster smirked, clasping his arms behind his back. “She certainly doesn’t speak like anyone from this century, and the Miraculouses do work in mysterious ways.”

“Master, I hate to doubt your judgment-”

“Then don’t,” Master Feng said, turning his back to them. “Dismissed.”

The elders shot Marinette dirty looks as they filed out of the room, leaving her kneeling alone on the mat as the headmaster stared out at the courtyard below.

“Thank you,” she said after a moment, biting her lip. “But why? The others were right, you had no reason to trust me.”

“Which is exactly why I do,” he replied simply, pacing over to the tea table. “I can sense a great aura about you, Marinette, and you are committed to your convictions even if it were to cost you.” He paused, hand hovering over the handle. “And if you are lying, just know that the suggestions of the elders will be mild in comparison to my punishment.”

After a moment, his calm demeanor returned as he poured a cup, and Marinette felt her spine prick.

“Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!   
> How do you all like young Fu? I wanted to take him in a different direction from what you may expect. Here he is the same age as Marinette, and he's just a care-free kid who doesn't take things too seriously which is a stark contrast to how the Fu we all know and love. I really want his mistake to rattle him and the weight of his new responsibility to change him, and being care-free in his younger days coupled with screwing up so badly that the temple is destroyed would explain why the mistake still haunts him all those years later. But we'll get to that later. ;)  
> Did I mention this fic is gonna be sad? It's gonna be sad. But there will be a fair amount of fun first. And the ending will be happy. I mean, kind of. You'll see. No spoilers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Here’s your room.”

The man who’d caught her earlier wore a scowl as he dumped a set of sheets into her arms.

“We’ll be watching you closely, young lady, and the moment you step out of line, you’re going to experience a world of hurt. We will do anything to keep our secret safe. Remember that,” he growled before straightening his robes and stalking up the hallway.

Marinette stuck her tongue out before entering her room. It was small, nothing more than a bed, a night table, a desk, and a sink. She supposed they had no need for more than that here, but it still made her feel a little claustrophobic.

Lighting up the gas lamp on the bedside table, she set to work making her bed as the setting sun cast faint orange beams on the wall. She gazed out over the grounds with a pensive frown, hoping that time passed differently here. She could only imagine the search party back home.

Home…

She sat on the bed and unzipped her backpack, digging through her belongings. Her mother’s cheongsam, a plastic water bottle half-full, a pack of gum, her sketch pad, some pencils, and the lunch her grandmother had packed. Those were the only things she had left from the future. If only she’d put her phone in her backpack then she could have proved her claims. One photo from a news article of her as Ladybug and boom!

She laid back against her pillow with a sigh, stretching her arms out on either side. Why had Fu sent her here knowing they wouldn’t believe her? Had she already failed? If she didn’t manage to save the temple, would she lose her Miraculous when she got back? Would Master Fu be disappointed? She wished she could talk to him.

“Whoa, your room has a sink!” She shot up to see Fu sitting in her window, one leg swinging. “I guess it makes sense since you’re a girl.”

“Fu!” She gasped as he swung his other leg over and hopped down.

“I came to see you as soon as I was done meditating. It looks like you’ve settled in just fine,” he remarked, sitting cross-legged on the floor. “Elder Qiang told me that you and I are gonna be partners. I can’t believe I finally got assigned someone!”

“So, I guess that means I’ll be following you to class then,” she said, and Fu averted his gaze.

“Uh, yeah…”

“Which means you have to _go_ to class,” she added sternly, and he flopped over with a groan. “You’re learning about ancient magic. Shouldn’t that be exciting to you?”

“It is, but we learn about other boring stuff too. I just wanna play around with the Miraculouses all day,” he said, hugging his knees to his chest as his stomach growled, and he patted it with a wince.

“Hungry?”

“I missed dinner because I was being punished,” he said with a sigh, and Marinette retrieved her lunch, lifting the lid on the container to find a note from her grandmother.

_To share with any new friends you make along your way._

Marinette glanced at her double portions with a smile, quietly thanking her grandmother’s mysterious sixth sense before crossing the room to sit by Fu on the floor.

“Here, my grandma made me a lunch before I left. You can have some,” she offered, and Fu sat up, eyes shining as she offered him a sandwich.

“This is really fancy. I’ve never seen stuff like this before,” he remarked, and she nearly choked on her bite.

“Oh, um, you just haven’t been to Paris,” she said quickly.

“If Paris has things like this then I definitely wanna go!” He said around a mouthful, and Marinette suppressed a giggle. “Hey, maybe one day when we’re fully realized guardians we can go together.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Marinette shifted her gaze to her lap. “Actually, can I tell you something?”

“Sure,” he said, stuffing the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, and she eyed him for a long moment, contemplating what to say. How could she tell him that he was going to make a mistake so catastrophic that everything would be lost?

“Um, thank you, for everything,” she said, and Fu smiled.

“You’re welcome,” he said, shifting his gaze to the other half of her sandwich. “Are you gonna finish that?”

***

Fu sat calmly on his mat, setting a plate on the table. She must be there by now, he figured, taking a bite of his favorite sandwich. It tasted just as good as it had all those years ago. Marinette’s grandmother really knew how to make a delicious meal.

He recalled the first time he’d met Min 40 years ago when he first moved back to Paris after the war. She was newly married and already expecting her first child, though she wasn’t too far along yet.

He’d stopped into their shop to buy some antiques for his new home there and as soon as he discovered her name was Cheng, he had to ask about Marinette, but he was too early. Min wouldn’t have Sabine for several more years, but he gained her intrigue none the less, so he told her his tale. Min was a mysterious woman herself, and when he had finished, she simply stated that she could feel greatness in her blood, even if it wasn’t her own. It was then that she prepared him this same sandwich that he’d eaten so many years before, and she promised to keep his secret for the sake of her future granddaughter. It seemed that Cheng women all carried themselves with a sense of duty. He could see where Marinette got it.

Marinette changed his life in several ways that day. She became his first partner and his first true friend. He only hoped that she’d forgive him when she returned to Paris.

“Is something the matter, Master?” Wayzz asked, and Master Fu blinked out of his trance.

“Just recalling old memories,” he said, shaking himself. “Do you remember our first combat class?”

“Yes, Marinette did quite well,” Wayzz recalled, tapping his chin.

“Oh, she did very well,” Fu chuckled. “She is quite the force to be reckoned with.”

***

“Marinette, come on!” Fu said the next day, taking her hand and running for the courtyard.

“What did you do?” She asked, eyes narrowing.

“Nothing! I just want to get to our next class,” he said, and Marinette’s expression grew more suspicious. “I never skip this class. It’s where we get to actually use the Miraculouses.”

 _Finally_.

She’d kept to herself all day, trying not to seem _too_ knowledgeable about each Miraculous even if she did know all of their powers. With the Elders hot on her case, she didn’t want to give them anymore reason to think she was a spy. However, proving herself a skilled opponent in combat would be the perfect proof that she was Ladybug. The only challenge was proving herself with a different Miraculous. She’d stick to one she knew, perhaps the fox or the bee.

“Today you will be working in pairs to reach the center of the maze. You must work together if you hope to succeed for proper cooperation between partners is vital when using a Miraculous. Relying only upon yourself can leave you vulnerable, so if only one of your teammates makes it to the center, you will fail. Alternatively, if either of you detransform during the test, you will fail. The Miraculous are limited, so you must keep that in mind when you are strategizing,” their instructor explained, and Marinette’s eyes lit up. “The winning team will be allowed an extra hour of free time this afternoon.”

“That would be nice,” Fu sighed.

“We’re gonna win,” Marinette said confidently.

“Your optimism is admirable, but it’s only your first day, and I’m not so great myself. Sorry, probably should have warned you,” Fu rubbed the back of his neck. “Jun and Ling usually win. They’re so aggressive…Just try not to get mowed over.”

“Let me tell you a little secret, Fu,” she said with a smile. “You can do anything if you put your mind to it. I think you’re more capable than you realize, so have faith in yourself, and in this case, follow my lead.”

“You’ve got a plan?” Fu quirked a brow, and a sly smirk twisted on her lips.

“Take the turtle.”

“But I hate the turtle!” He whined, and Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I think it suits you. Do you trust me?” She asked, and Fu searched her expression. “Partner?”

“Okay,” he nodded, pressing his lips into a firm line as they lined up for selection.

“Fu, since you have recently been assigned a partner, we will let you two pick first,” their instructor said, opening the Miracle Box and offering them their choice. As suggested, he took the turtle, and Marinette selected the fox.

Next up, Jun and Ling selected the rabbit and horse, casting amused grins at Fu and Marinette, and Fu shifted with a groan.

“You should have let me take the dragon. They picked the fastest Miraculouses. They’re going to reach the center way before we do!” He said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Don’t worry. Just think about what you’re gonna do during free time,” Marinette said, fastening the necklace around her neck as Trixx materialized.

“I haven’t seen your face before,” Trixx said, floating around her. “My name’s Trixx, and I’m the kwami of illusion.”

“We learned about you in class earlier. Your power creates an illusion for a short period of time,” she recited.

“You know your stuff,” Trixx nodded, impressed.

“More than everyone thinks,” she mumbled under her breath. “Ready? Trixx, transform me!”

She needed to be smart about her costume this time, her usual skin-tight look wouldn’t cut it here even if it was more efficient. If she went too modern, she’d stand-out, and the last thing she wanted to do was alert Fu. She knew she’d have to tell him about his mistake sooner or later, but for now she was aiming for later, after all she didn’t even know what the mistake _was._ She needed to buy time to convince the Elders so they could be prepared when the mistake happened.

Picturing the fox page in the grimoire, she formed her costume to match the others. It felt weird to use a Miraculous with loose-fitting clothes, but she would just have to manage. At least she had several years of childhood flute lessons under her belt.

“Whoa, you’re a natural at this,” Fu gaped behind his own mask, and she bit back a smile at seeing him transformed for the first time. She’d asked him on numerous occasions to show her his transformation, but he always complained that his hips hurt too much or that he was too tired.

“Thank you,” she beamed, a little too smugly.

“Ready?” Their instructor announced, holding up an arm at the entrance to the maze. “Begin!”

He swung his arm down, disappearing in a flash of smoke, and Jun and Ling wasted no time before surging ahead. Fu moved to run, but Marinette caught his arm.

“What are you doing? We’re already behind!”

“Slow and steady wins the race,” she winked.

“What does that mean? I’m pretty sure the fastest person always wins,” he said pointedly, and she bit back a smirk.

“You’ll find out someday. It’s a little too early for that story,” she said, taking his wrist. “Follow me.”

Marinette let the other teams charge in first, biding their time until the first waves of fighting broke out. A giant bee told her that the peacock had already used its power. They’d start there.

“Shouldn’t we be running _away_ from that?” Fu asked as she weaved around walls, gaze fixed on their target.

“I’m going to teach you a valuable lesson about combat, Fu. Even if someone is faster or stronger than you, you can still win if you use your head,” she said as they came to a clearing where the peacock and bee were fighting the snake and pig. “Don’t use your power until I tell you, okay?”

“Okay, I guess,” he shrugged as their opponents locked onto their new targets.

Marinette glanced between them, formulating a plan as the pig and bee charged in while the peacock and snake continued their struggle.

“You handle the pig,” she said, charging in and easily parrying his blow.

These students may be trained in ancient martial arts, but she was trained in wrestling and MMA thanks to Nora’s self-defense lessons and all of her time as Ladybug. The bee seemed to realize he was outmatched as Marinette knocked him back, his jaw clenching.

“Venom!”

Marinette smirked, flicking her gaze toward Fu tussling with the pig then over to the peacock and snake with their hands locked. Flipping back a few paces as she dodged the bee’s stinger, she evaded into just the right position as the peacock pinned the snake to the ground before she deflected the bee’s strike, redirecting it into his partner’s back. He realized his mistake, gasping in horror as his partner froze, trapping the snake in her stiff grip. By the time the peacock unfroze and freed the snake, she’d be ready to change back.

“Fu, let’s go!” She called as he shoved against the pig with his shield. He surveyed her work with an impressed nod before following after her as the pig attempted to free her partner.

“Whoa, I never would have thought of that,” he laughed as they charged ahead. “You’re really smart, Marinette.”

“Don’t celebrate yet, we’ve still got work to do,” she cautioned as they rounded the corner on the mouse and bull, doubling back from a dead-end.

Marinette paused to observe their surroundings, fixating on the mouse’s jump rope, her flute, and the bull. A smirk curled on her lips, and Fu watched in awe as she raced at the mouse, barely reacting in time to block a heavy punch from the bull. While the two grappled, Marinette baited the mouse right into her trap. When she curled her jump rope around the flute, Marinette took hold, spinning in a circle until her opponent was flung into her partner. Marinette tied them together with the jump rope, and she and Fu pressed on.

“For a beginner, you seem scarily good at all of this,” he said, eyeing her as they ran.

Her ears twitched, and she skidded to a stop, grabbing Fu’s wrist and pressing a finger to her lips. Twirling her flute around to meet her lips, she blew a soft melody, picturing the path in her mind before launching her mirage.

“What’d you make?” Fu asked as she steered them in the opposite direction.

“Oh, just a little path that should redirect them back to the start,” she winked, and Fu stared at her with a stunned, though highly impressed gape.

“You’re amazing,” he said though his adoration was short lived as they came face-to-face with Jun and Ling.

“Well, well, look who it is,” Jun said, sounding amused.

“I don’t know how you two made it this far, but this is the end for you. The center of the maze is just ahead on the left, and we intend to get there first,” Ling grunted, stepping forward with a cocky grin.

“I want you to cast your dome around them,” Marinette said to Fu. “On my signal.”

“Ohhh,” Fu said, nodding as Marinette stepped forward to meet him.

“We took out all the other teams. What makes you think we can’t take you down too?” She challenged, eyeing the flashing necklace around Ling’s neck.

“Everyone knows Fu can barely button his shirt, let alone defeat anyone in combat, especially since he picked the turtle. Guess he forgot that this was a race,” Jun said with a snort, and Marinette cocked a hip.

“I wouldn’t underestimate him. He’s capable of far more than you know,” she said before leaping into the air. “Now!”

“Shelter!” Fu exclaimed, aiming his shield at Ling and Jun and encasing them in a large dome.

Marinette knocked on the outside with a satisfied smirk as Ling and Jun glared at them from inside.

“The center is on the left you said?” She quirked a brow before turning over her shoulder and jogging up the path.

“Fu! You’re going to pay for this!” Ling growled, beating the wall with his fist.

“Sure thing. You can plot it during your one whole hour of free time,” Fu stuck his tongue out as she followed Marinette.

Their instructor sat in the clearing, sipping tea calmly under a tree. He seemed surprised to see them, but a smile broke over his lips.

“Well done, you two,” he congratulated. “It seems that all you needed this whole time was a partner, Fu.”

“I can’t believe we won!” Fu grinned, and Marinette offered him a fist which he eyed curiously.

“It’s called a fist bump,” she chuckled. “Touch your fist to mine, and say ‘pound it!’”

“Why?”

“It’s how we celebrate a victory where I’m from,” she said, and Fu shrugged.

“French people have such strange customs, but I’ll bite,” he laughed, touching his fist to hers.

“Pound it!”

Marinette giggled, taking his wrist. “Come on, let’s go enjoy our free time!”

Master Feng watched from his office in the tower, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“She took out every team,” one elder gaped beside him. “I’ve never seen such a thing.”

“Who _is_ that girl?”

“Yes,” Master Feng murmured. “Who indeed.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette being a boss ass bitch is my aesthetic. Also since many of you were curious how Marinette's grandma knew so much ;) Lots of timey-wimey things happening in this fic. I revisited my plans for it, and it's actually going to be 9 chapters I think instead of 8, and chapter 8 is going to break your hearts, but it's going to be okay, I promise. We'll make it through.   
> Hope you're enjoying the Fu and Marinette brotp going on. I just love them so much. Ahh I can't wait for the rest of this fic! I have a few things to update first before the next chapter of this, but the next one will be coming very soon probably the first week of May, so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jun held Marinette’s gaze steadily as they stood apart from each other, his lip twitching slightly under her smug grin. Their classmates looked on in tense silence as they waited for someone to make a move. Marinette had made quite the name for herself among them in the five weeks she’d been studying with them, and her proficiency with any Miraculous handed to her made her quite the fearsome opponent. No matter what, she always found a solution to any puzzle or problem thrown her way, and many of them didn’t know whether or not to fear her or look up to her.

Sweat trailed down Jun’s brow, and with a quick breath, he drew his weapon and charged. Marinette smirked, catching the staff between her palms easily before twirling around to kick his ribs, effectively sending him flying back. He groaned, sitting up as Marinette blew a feather from her fan, and his eyes widened as a giant squirrel materialized before him, carrying a smiling Marinette on its shoulder. Despite being the most skilled with the dragon, Jun was still no match for Marinette, and she reclaimed his Miraculous easily with the help of her sentimonster.

Everyone clapped as she removed her brooch and handed it back to their instructor, though Jun shot her a glare as she passed. When Elder Chun announced the end of the day’s lesson, many students crowded Marinette singing praises for her victory though not everyone was so enthralled. Marinette may have the highest marks, but her partner still maintained the lowest.

Fu stood at the edge of the crowd, lips pursed and head low as everyone complimented Marinette’s tactical skills, asking for advice and pointers. They were partners which meant they should be equals, but somehow he always came out feeling less than. He supposed it was his own fault for missing class and not paying attention as much as he should, but part of him felt like he’d been there longer than her, so he should be more advanced. But he wasn’t, and everyone could see that Marinette carried their partnership.

“Fu!” His shoulders tensed as Marinette called after him on the way to the dining hall, and he didn’t bother slowing his pace as she raced to catch up. “Hey, you left the training yard so quickly, I wanted to walk with you.”

“Maybe you could have caught up to me if you weren’t surrounded by all of your adoring followers,” he said dryly, and her eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked, and he stopped abruptly with a sigh.

“It’s just…you’re so good at all of this, and I’m not. I feel like such a failure,” he said, hanging his head low, and Marinette reached out, hesitating momentarily before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. One day you’re going to know way more about all this stuff than me,” she assured him, but he didn’t seem convinced.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” he grumbled, and a sympathetic smile broke over her lips.

“I’m saying it because I know it’s true. You can do anything if you put your mind to it,” she said, reaching into her pocket. “Here, I made this for you during free time. It’s a good luck charm.”

Fu eyed the beaded lanyard in her hands before a smile of his own curled on his lips, and he accepted it graciously with a bow.

“Thank you.”

“Marinette!” They turned to see Elder Xiang standing a few paces behind them. “The headmaster has requested to see you.”

“I’ll save you a seat,” Fu said, gesturing to the dining hall, and Marinette nodded before following after the elder.

“What’s this about?” She asked as they walked, but he ignored her just as they usually did.

When they arrived at the headmaster’s office, Elder Xiang took his place among the others, and she glanced around skeptically, a similar look received from everyone in return. She knelt calmly on the mat in the center of the room and awaited whatever it was they wanted this time.

“You’re doing exceptionally well,” Master Feng finally said, and Marinette’s expression hardened.

“Still think I’m a spy?” She quirked a brow, and Elder Qiang opened his mouth to reprimand her but was quickly silenced by Master Feng’s hand.

“The elders have been watching you closely during all of your lessons. You seem more familiar with each Miraculous than should be possible for the lessons we have taught you,” he said, stroking his beard. “Your way of thinking is not typical; it’s calculated and clever.”

“It’s what makes me a good Ladybug,” she said proudly, squaring her shoulders, and Master Feng eyed her with a pensive frown. “What evidence do you have that I’m a spy other than suspicion?”

The elders exchanged disgruntled looks before one spoke up, “None.”

“Then why am I here?” She clutched fistfuls of her shorts. “I’ve followed all the rules. I’ve studied just like everyone else. I’m not your enemy; I’m trying to help!”

“And how do you intend to help?” Master Feng asked, lifting his chin. “You don’t know when this alleged disaster is set to happen, nor what it is or who is involved unless you have withheld information from us?”

Marinette averted her gaze, chest tight. She couldn’t tell them about Fu. If they were this cold to her, she couldn’t imagine what they’d do to him if they knew.

“In the future, Master Fu told me that…someone makes a mistake that leads to the temple’s destruction. He never went into detail about it because it’s a painful memory, and that’s all I know,” she said, bowing before them. “In my time, I have fought countless villains and monsters and won, and I strongly believe I was sent here to save all of you if you’ll just believe me.”

Fu was in the garden feeding ducks when Marinette was finally released, and she stormed through the corridors with a sour pout. He glanced up as she approached, quirking a brow when she flopped down beside him with a huff. Averting his gaze, he turned back to the small pond and tossed in another piece of cabbage, and they sat in silence for a moment before he spoke.

“What did the elders want?” He asked finally.

“Oh, uh, they had an issue with how I defeated Jun in class earlier. They think it was unfair, so they lectured me,” she lied.

“You did kick his butt pretty hard,” Fu said pointedly, and she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Yeah…” She lowered her gaze to her lap.

“Hey, if there was something important that you knew, you’d tell me right?” He asked, and she turned back to him, breath caught in her throat.

“I-”

“Fu!” Hua called from the arched entrance. “Everyone is getting ready to leave, and Elder Wei sent me to find you.”

“Coming,” Fu replied, tossing in the last bit of cabbage and standing up. He gave Marinette a quizzical look when she remained seated. “We’re going out to town for a while. Don’t you want to go?”

“I can’t,” she sighed, leaning against her fist. “The headmaster grounded me to the temple.”

“Sorry,” Fu said with a wince. “I’ll bring you back something cool, okay?”

“Okay.” She laid back in the grass, spreading her arms out on either side.

“See you when we get back,” Fu said with a wave.

“Yeah. See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated this one! I got in the mood for it recently while cleaning out my backlog of comments I haven't replied to. This one is actually winding down. The next two chapters kind of cover the same event then the last chapter is kind of finishing everything up. The pain is coming soon. Prepare your bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“Why the long face?”

Fu blinked out of his trance, flicking his gaze up to Elder Wei and plastering on a smile.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” he said, but Elder Wei knew him better, so he slouched. “My partner had to stay behind, and I kind of wanted to talk to her about something. The elders don’t really trust her, and I’m beginning to wonder if I should either.”

“For what it’s worth, the elders don’t trust you very much either,” Wei shot him a teasing smirk.

“You trust me,” Fu said, glancing back up at him as they descended the mountain.

“I am patient with you,” he corrected pointedly.

“I don’t see how that’s much different,” Fu shot back, and Wei smiled before fixing his gaze ahead.

“You can do great things if you just put your mind to them,” he said. “You have so much to learn.”

“Elder Wei, we’ve reached the edge of the barrier,” Ming announced, and Wei straightened his shoulders.

“Press on. Careful not to get disoriented,” he instructed as the scenery began to shift until they exited the path onto the main road where other people headed for town with various goods to trade and sell.

Fu smiled as he glanced around at all the buildings and people passing as they walked. They only had two hours to free time in town before they were to meet back at the entrance. Wei had the Moth brooch with him, and a Miraculous was the only way to open the barrier to get back, so Fu really didn’t want to get left behind. It was shame Marinette couldn’t come.

His expression fell as he watched his classmates visiting shops together, and a pit formed in his stomach.

Marinette…

There was so much he didn’t know about her, and everything with the elders… He shook his head to clear it. There was no sense in worrying about that now. Maybe he could find her a souvenir and ask her about it when they got back. After all, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. Sometimes he wished he didn’t stick his nose where it didn’t belong.

***

Marinette sat in the garden, legs crossed as she attempted to meditate. Attempted being the key word, and after several unsuccessful minutes, she leaned forward with a sigh.

“The key to successful meditation is to separate the mind from the soul,” Master Feng said as he approached, and Marinette glared over her shoulder at him.

“Are you here to formally kick me out?” She asked sourly as he sat beside her.

“Not yet, no.” He smirked, but Marinette was anything but amused. “I get the feeling that you know more than you let on.”

At that she averted her gaze.

“I’ve told you everything I know,” she said, hugging her knees to her chest.

“I believe you have told us everything you _wanted_ us to know,” he said, folding his hands neatly in his lap. “You know something you’re not sharing because you want to protect the person involved, and I believe I know who it is.”

“I thought I was making it all up,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “So what would it matter if none of it is true?”

“A fair point. We have no way of knowing if you are telling the truth, only time will tell for sure, but just know that I will personally be keeping an eye on Fu when he returns,” he said, casting her a knowing look before she stood up and stalked off to her room.

***

Fu smiled down at the small charm in his hand hoping that Marinette would like it. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d broach the subject with her later, but he hoped that this would soften things a little. It’s not like there was an easy way to tell your partner you’d overheard her discussing the destruction of the Order and that she knew this because she was from the future, a future where he was the last remaining member of the Order of the Guardians. Something had always been off about her, but Fu had always assured that everyone from France was strange. It’s not like he’d ever been there.

He closed his fist around the charm with a sigh, shaking his head. She couldn’t be telling the truth. Him? The last guardian? As if. But even still, he didn’t want to believe Marinette was bad. Something in his gut trusted her.

“Fu!” He jumped at Ming’s voice. “We have to leave now!”

“What? Why?” A loud crash sounded from the docks across town, and several people ran up the street screaming.

“There’s a monster attacking, so Elder Wei has ordered all of us to return to the temple,” she explained before darting off with Fu hot on her heels.

They raced past townspeople fleeing their homes, and Fu surveyed their horrified expressions with a frown. There had to be something they could do.

A little girl screamed as her mother dragged her up the street, pawing after the doll dropped several paces back, and Fu hesitated a moment, glancing between her and the path back to the gate. His heart hammered in his chest, and before he could think better of it, his feet were pounding back down the road.

“Fu!” Ming called as he charged toward the monster’s path.

He eyed the giant creature crushing buildings in its wake as he stooped to retrieve the doll, narrowly dodging a tentacle as it slammed against the ground to his right. The small girl hugged her doll tightly when he ran it back to her, and he pushed the mother and the child on before retreating after Ming.

Elder Wei waited outside the entrance, ushering in other apprentices as they approached, and his face softened with relief when he spotted Fu.

“Hurry back through the gate,” he ordered, but Fu stood still, a tortured frown on his lips as he turned back to survey the destruction.

“Elder Wei, we can’t just runaway, can we? People are getting hurt, and the town will be destroyed,” he pleaded. “Isn’t it the job of Miraculous holders to help with disasters like this?”

“You kids are hardly ready to take on such a task. It is best to get you to safety and let nature take its course,” Wei said, and upon seeing Fu’s disappointment added, “There is nothing we can do. I’m sorry.”

“But you have a Miraculous! Make me your champion, and we can fight it together,” he said, eyes baring into Wei’s desperately.

“No, Fu! Now hurry up and get inside,” he ordered with a finality that made Fu’s eyes sting.

“You said that I could do great things if I just put my mind to them,” Fu shot back, and Wei eyed the brooch in his hands with a contemplative frown before offering it to Fu.

“Young apprentice, this is the Miraculous of the Moth which grants the power of transformation. Use it for the greater good,” he said, and Fu eyed it in his hands for a moment before reaching out to take it.

“Nooroo, transform me!”

“Elder Wei!” Ling ran up as Fu’s transformation finished. “I made sure everyone was alerted- you gave _him_ the Miraculous?”

“There is no time to argue, Ling. Fu, transform Ling into your champion. The two of you must work together if you hope to defeat this monster,” Wei instructed, and the two boys eyed each other in disgust for a moment before Fu reluctantly held out a hand to one of his butterflies.

“I’m only doing this to save the town,” he said as Ling offered up his bracelet.

“Just give me something cool,” Ling rolled his eyes as the butterfly disappeared and purple light washed over him. “Seriously, Fu?”

“I’ve given you the powers of the horse Miraculous. We need to get that monster out of town,” Fu explained as Ling examined his costume. “There’s no time to argue.”

“Ugh, fine,” Ling groaned before they dashed into action.

“We need to lure it into a portal and dump it somewhere away from everyone like the ocean or something,” Fu said, and Ling pursed his lips.

“Alright, but let’s hurry,” he said.

“What? No smart comment or clever insult?” Fu quirked a brow.

“We don’t have time for that, Mr. Butterfly!” Ling flicked his nose, and Fu smiled.

“That’s more like it.” He nodded before drawing his sword and charging in.

Fu lured its attention back toward the river, dodging tentacles and slicing through debris that were hurled his way. All of those times he’d struggled in class, every defeat to his classmates, they made him feel like he wasn’t cut out for this, but in this moment, Fu had one goal: to save the town. Suddenly he understood what all of this meant. What being a guardian meant.

It wasn’t about cool superpowers or ancient magic. It wasn’t about being the best. It was about protecting people who needed it and making a stand when no one else will. He finally understood what it was like to wield a Miraculous.

“Now, Ling!” He called as they approached the docks, and Ling activated his power, summoning a portal large enough to encompass the creature.

Together Fu and Ling drove it back until it fell through the portal to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They threw their heads back with triumphant whoops as the portal closed, sealing away their threat for good, and Ling turned to Fu with a bow. Fu felt a sense of pride welling in his chest as he too pressed his fist to his palm and returned the gesture.

“Boys, we must hurry and return now,” Elder Wei called as soldiers road in, and Fu and Ling let their transformations drop before following after Wei. “Quickly, Fu, open the gate.”

Fu fumbled with the Moth, holding it up and opening the barrier for Wei and Ling as the shouts of military soldiers called after them. He glanced over his shoulder with wide eyes as they readied their guns before slipping through the barrier and racing up the path after Wei and Ling. As soon as he crossed the archway, he collapsed into Wei’s arms, panting heavily.

“You two boys did well,” Wei said, smoothing his hair. “I’m proud of you.”

Fu pulled back with a smile, reaching into his pocket for the Moth brooch but finding it missing. He patted his robes, searching each pocket but coming up empty handed and feeling his blood run cold.

“No…” His eyes widened with realization.

One the other side of the barrier, the army general stooped to retrieve the small brooch from the ground, wincing against the purple light as a small creature manifest before him. Several men raised their guns, but the moment Nooroo appeared, a sly grin curled on the general’s lips.

“Men, it appears that we are about to gain advantage over our enemies. A _miraculous_ advantage.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't that impressed with Feast and the canon mistake that Fu made, so I've stuck with this for the purposes of this fic because I like it better. This idea is based off that image from Collector I think with the giant ass octopus in the background and the older guy giving a bracelet to what I presume to be a young Fu. Cause Idk I feel like canon forgot about that image.  
> Are you guys ready for the pain next chapter? It's coming. Prepare your bodies.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little bit! I'll be back very soon with the remaining chapters and the hurt!


End file.
